superboy prime
by Sergio 'I am Cornholio' Ruiz
Summary: arriba en el cielo no es un ave no es un avion es...un idiota con los calzones por fuera
1. Chapter 1

NO ES UN AVE, NO ES UNA AVION ES….

SUPERBOY PRIME

Por: Vigilante "hige" aniki

MARLON BRANDO NO APARECERA EN EL CAPITULO UNO

"son las siete y treinta y dos minutos, la temperatura es de treinta y un grados centígrados es una hermosa mañana en Metropolis esta es del nuevo álbum de los Killers , están escuchando RADIO CENTRAL por el 102 de s…"

-cállate-

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CONNER MALDITO ENANO BASTARDO, ES HORA DE IR A LA ESCUELA!

-ya voy ma

Conner kent la masa de cabello negro enmarañado desmadejado en el sofá ruido y polvoriento que despedía un olor a orina de gatos y aceite de motor.

Eso es lo que pasa cuando consigues tu cama en el callejón de un cine porno.

"ahora vamos con las noticias MONGUL el conquistador de mundos y MIRACLEMAN el autonombrado protector de los inocentes han arrasado STARCITY en su lucha alrededor de tres estados desde GOTHAM hasta KEYSTONE y se acercan a CIUNDAD COSTERA si usted vive hay o tiene familiares por aya les recomendamos que se besen el trasero y digan adiós"

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CONNER PEQUEÑO ENGENDRO LEVANTATE YA!

"en otras noticias el afamado actor TOM WELING cel…

-odio a ese marica-salto Conner desde la cama mientras derretía su radio reloj-ya es tarde

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CONNER! ¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS QUEMANDO TU YUPPIE DE MIERDA?

-nada mama solo era el radio

-¡¡¡¡¡RADIO MIS NALGAS!-grito la señora Kent tirando la puerta

-ma me estoy cambiando

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TU PEDAZO DE PERVERTIDO! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡COMO TE ATREVES HA ENSEÑARLE ESAS MISERIAS A TU MADRE SO DEJENERADO!

Conner se limito a poner cara de fastidio mientras se vestía a velocidad normal y recibía los insultos y los diferentes electrodomésticos que su mama le arrojaba.

-¡hey Kents su negro favorito esta en la casa!

Saludo una voz grabe y áspera

-mmmm ¿no hay nadie? Ah el desayuno…

-Pete esa es mi comida-susurro Conner al muchacho gordo y con rastas que tenia dos huevos medio freídos en la boca

-anda compadre que somos como hermanos lo tuyo es mío y lo mío es mío paz y amor el orden cósmico ya sabes

-esos son los hippies Pete-valvuceo Conner –no los rastas

-rastafari, hippies la misma mierda-dijo Pete terminando la frase dándole una buena fumada al cigarro que traía consigo y guardado el humo en su gordo pecho con avaricia

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CONNER TENGO MI REUNION DE CANASTA ESTA NOCHE LIMPIA ESTA POSILGA Y DILE AL CABRON DE TU PADRE QUE PAGUE EL ALQUILER DE ESTE MES Y NO SE ATREVE A IRSE CON SU PERRA!

-no enfrente de Pete-murmuro Conner

Aunque Pete Roos el vecino y "amigo" de Conner estaba ocupado tomando cosas de la caza y metiéndolas en su abrigo

-¡¡¡ME DA IGUAL TU CULO DE RES SI QUEDA UNA SOLA MANCHA TE CORTO LAS PELOTAS! ¿CAPICCIE?

-si ma

La señora Kent salio tras dar un portazo

-hermano tu mama es ardiente

-cállate Pete-musito Conner- oh el concierto de esa banda que le gusta a Lana ya se viene –continuo Conner a la ves que veía con aprensión la grasa de su plato vació y Pete se prestaba una muñeca de porcelana que la señora Kent se presto en una casa en la que trabajo como sirvienta en su juventud en Smallville

-hermano, hermano-dijo Pete en tanto bajaba algunos platos conmemorativos de la vitrina-¿Cuándo entenderás? Lana es una chica pura y tú eres un gusano que duerme en el sofá que le robo a un vagabundo y que repito el quinto año tres veces

-solo fueron dos-apresuro a decir Conner

-como sea hermano-prosiguió Pete-¿estos tenedores son de plata?

-si eran de mi abuela-contesto Conner pensativo

-eran-dijo Pete para si-el caso es-alzo la vos para Conner-que ella se va a casar un hombre rico y exitoso y a ti deberían esterilizarte por ley

Las palabras de Pete se quedaron dando vueltas en la mente de Conner el resto del día; casi como una manera de justificar que paso toda la mañana viendo a Lana con su visión de rayos x

-Conner mi amor-exclamo el chico que se sentaba a su lado- deberías dedicarte mas a mi y menos a esa desabrida

-este ves lo conseguiré Jimy –declaro Conner- estoy seguro de que si la invito a ver a los Killers Lana se dará cuenta de sus sentimientos por mi

-¿la eterna persecución por declararse?-se mofo Jimy Olsen-¿que es esto? ¿SCHOOL RUMBLE?

Aunque Conner no escuchaba estaba perdido en las caderas perfectas y curvilíneas de Lana Lang en su espalda arqueada, su ensortijado cabello rubio, sus senos redondos y delicados, sus piernas torneadas, sus muslos carnosos, su…

-PROFESOR HAMILTON ¿PUEDO IR AL BAÑO?-casi grito Conner que ataba colorado y se contraía un poco como queriendo ocultar algo

-baka-susurro Jimy

De regreso al salón de clases Conner noto un pequeño letrero en el tablero de mensajes

"LEXCORP SOLICITA JOVENES DE ENTRE 16 Y 20 AÑOS PARA REPARTIR FOLLETOSINTERESADOS PRESENTARSE EN LAS TORRES LEXCORP CON LA SEÑORITA HARLEY QUEEN DE RECURSOS HUMANOS DE 9:30 AM A 16 PM."

-no pensaras trabajar en lexcorp ¿verdad?

-¿Pete? ¿No deberías estar en clase?

-ah eso-dijo Pete distraído mientras veía con recelo a un par de hombres con traje y gafetes del FBI y un perro que revisaban el casillero de Conner- escuche que TIJUANA es lindo en esta época del año

-¿Por qué dices eso?-pregunto Conner mientras se guardaba el anuncio en el bolsillo

-mira es Lori Lemaris-dijo Pete

Una joven alta de cuya flameante cabellera al rojo vivo se contoneaba de un lado a otro casi como su dueña, paso frente a ellos completament6e de largos con todo desdén incluso los sombríos hombres se vieron absortos por ella.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SI ASI COMO LO MUEVES LO BATES!

Casi al instante Lori se volvió a verlos y camino con su paso arrogante hacia Pete

-fue el –apresuro Pete señalando a Conner

Lori le dedico una sonrisa fría y sádica como agradecimiento a Pete; Conner se sentía pegado al suelo por mas que intentaba salir corriendo tan rápido como su velocidad le permitiera o echar a volar hasta la luna. Se quedo plantado impotente mientras Lori lo examinaba de pies a cabeza desde sus tenis de imitación coreana sus jeans deslavados y tres tallas más grandes hasta su enorme camiseta conmemorativa de bad religión pasando por sus gafas con cristales rotos y unidas por cinta y las dos cortinas de pelo que le cubrían su rostro sonrojado

Al final Lori se inclino un poco y tomo con ternura el rostro de Conner entre sus delicadas y blancas manos acercándose poco a poco. Pete y los dos hombres no perdieron detalle ignorando incluso en su asombro al perro que no dejaba de arañar el casillero de Conner y ladrar.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CALLATE POLVO!-grito uno de ellos propinándole una patada.

Cuando los labios carmesí de Lori estuvieron por tocar los de Conner ella lo empujo abruptamente hacia atrás justo en el momento en que sonaba la campana la rodilla de Lori apenas cubierta por su falda fue a estrellarse contra la entrepierna de Conner.

El se elevo un poco y solo por la impresión miro hacia arriba notando en primer lugar a Lana entre la multitud que se había reunido en torno a la escena. Lleno de pánico al notar cierta inquietud en Lana desvió la mirada al momento de dar pesadamente contra el suelo conteniendo las lágrimas mientras pensaba en la mala impresión que se habrá formado ella. Entonces si pensarlo sin planteárselo si quiera disparo una ráfaga microscópica de su visión de calor que le dio a las gafas oscuras de uno de los hombres y tras un rebote imposible pego en el su casillero haciendo combustión con algo dentro prendiéndole fuego

Lori retomo su camino como si nada entre los gritos por el incendio espontáneo los muchos curiosos que le tomaban fotos o video a Conner con sus celulares para encontrarse con un joven pelirrojo al final de pasillo junto al laboratorio de química

-¿Quién es ese niño Lori?-pregunto el sin alzar la vos o dejar de estorbar el paso a la salida de emergencia

-uno de esos "X" que creen que me hablan ya sabes Alex

-¡CONNER MI VIDA! ¿TE LASTIMO ESA PERRA?-chillo Jimy desconsolado arrojándose sobre el y para sujetarlo en sus brazos.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MI HIERVA MI AMADA HIERVA!- gritaba Pete un poco mas fuerte que todos los demás-¿acaso dije hierva?-tartamudeo después de notar que los hombres lo veían inquisidoramente-quise decir…¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡FUEGO, MUEVANSE QUE VAMOS A QUEDAR TODOS TOSTADOS COMO GALLETAS DE JENJIBRE!

Desde el regazo de Jimy, Conner noto como Lana lo miraba con cierta curiosidad y casi hasta pena

-no todo esta perdido -pensó Conner-tal ves no piense que soy un loco pervertido-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡JIMY QUE CARAJO HACES!

-te sostengo en mis brazos como Kagome

-eres un jodido otaku marica-gruño Conner-poniéndose en pie de un salto y saliendo detrás de una mata de pelo castaño con gafas.

-¿pasa algo Lori?-dijo Alex cuando la chica cojea al montar en el jaguar rojo

-mi rodilla-se quejo Lori-ese niño tiene bolas de acero

Al cabo de una hora los bomberos pidieron sofocar el incendio aunque fue imposible explicar que lo había causado y mas aun de donde provenía ese peculiar olor tan parecido a la chaqueta de Pete. El pasillo tuvo que ser clausurado para molestia de todos los que su casillero estaba hay quedado sus cosas atrapadas indefinidamente y las clases suspendidas (de eso nadie se quejo) aunque los dos hombres siguieron un buen rato Conner mientras se dirigía al centro a las torres lexcorp.

Anuncio en mano Conner entro en el loovi elegante de las torres pasando primero por el detector de metales y después encarando con la poca valentía que le quedaba a la recepcionista que distraídamente le indico que subiera al primer piso en la tercera puerta a la derecha y que no se robara nada en el camino.

El se metió al elevador con cierta timidez ya que se sentía fuera de lugar, fue cuando pudo distinguir a Lori entrando de la mano de Alex quien le devolvió la mirada en el breve tiempo que tardaron las puertas en cerrarse.

-es el- susurro Alex

-¿Quién amor?

-el muchacho de acero

DOCTORA HARLEY QUEEN

RECURSOS HUMANOS

Conner llamo a la puerta no sin antes reparar en que todas la cámaras de seguridad y el anciano de limpieza estaban fijos en el.

-adelante-llamaron desde el interior

-buenas-saludo Conner con timidez- vengo por lo del anuncio – le mostró el letrero a la secretaria

-toma asiento- le contesto con brusquedad-llena la solicitud en silencio y espera turno

Conner obedeció tomando con precaución el pequeño fajo de hojas que la secretaria le extendió y llevándoselo a un rincón.

Intento contestar con sinceridad a preguntas como: su lugar de nacimiento y si tenía alergias. Sin apartar la vista de la puerta con vidrios polarizados de la oficina de la doctora Harley.

Pasados unos minutos una niña salia detrás de esa puerta Conner a penas le presto atención de no ser por que ella lo miro con expresión suplicante como recomendándole que no entrara.

-¿tan dura será la entrevista?-pensó Conner- no debo concentrarme en Lana esto es por Lana si… si la llevo a ese concierto ella se enamorara de mi si eso es tu puedes Conner es por lana necesito el empleo necesito el empleo necesito

-tu turno-lo interrumpió la secretaria distante inmersa en su ejemplar de el planeta –déjame la solicitud a mi

El deposito con cuidado las cuatro hojas en la mesita toda ves que la secretaria las tiro sin discreción alguna en el cesto de la basura frente a el

Aun así el cruzo aquella puerta de vidrios polarizados tras la cual se escondía una modesta oficina repleta de cajas con papeles e incontables paquetes de folletos de lexcorp sin abrir, un escritorio y un par de sillas plegables para jardín. Lo único verdaderamente agradable hay era la propia doctora Harley Queen.

Una mujer rubia de ojos azules que parecía sacada de un catalogo, desde el momento que saludo a Conner con una brillante sonrisa el dejo encendida su visión de rayos x por lo que tuvo una exprecion entupida y contesto a todas la s preguntas que le hizo con balbuceos sin sentido. Así que no pudo precisar el por que la niña quería advertirle sobre entrar.

-bien eso es todo…disculpa ¿Cómo es que te llamas?

-Kal-el-balbuceo Conner

-¿eres árabe?

-dis- disculpe -tartamudeo Conner - quise désir Clark… Clarck Conner Kent pero llámame Conner por favor.

-bueno eso seria todo Conner nosotros te llamamos

-sheeeeeeee-musito Conner

-Conner mis ojos están aquí arriba –le dijo la Doctora

-siiiiiiiip- murmuro Conner mientras salía caminando hacia atrás con expresión ida.

Solo hasta que se vio a si mismo, en casa pegado con expresión soñadora a la ventana que daba directamente a la de la hermana de Pete mientras este con los ojos rojos bailaba desnudo en el tejado e intentaba copular con el gato fue que se dio cuenta de lo mal que había estado en la entrevista y que seria un verdadero milagro si lo llamaban.

Fue entonces que tras un fuerte portazo entro la señora Kent.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CONNER TU PENE DE MONO DEFORME FECALOMANO!!!TE DI UNA ORDEN COGE MAPACHES RABIOSOS!

-pero ma-susurro Conner pero fue interrumpido por el golpe de una plancha en el rostro

Pasadas las diez de la noche el móvil de la doctora Harley sonó

-diga-contesto con desanimo ya que tenia que quedarse hasta tarde en la oficina -oh hola si todo bien ¿Qué? Conner… mmm ¿Qué? Si ahora que me lo menciona me parece que un Kent vino por lo de los folletos ¿si? Si... es un completo idiota casi un retardado…pero…pero…como tu digas.

A la mañana siguiente mientras Pete se embolsaba un juego de tazas de startreck sono el telefono

-casa de l os Kent-dijo Conner

-¿Clark Conner Kent?-pregunto su interlocutor

-si soy yo

-habla la doctora Harley Queen ¿me recuerdas?

-claaaaaaaaaaaaaaaro

-llamaba para decirte que el puesto es tuyo y como parece que hubo un pequeño incidente ayer en la prepa supongo que tendrás el día libre ¿cierto?

-Conner no ir a la escuela casillero hacer boom –tartamudeo el-Conner hacer lo que la doctora Harley pida

-si bien-dijo la doctora tras una risa nerviosa-¿puedes empezar ya mismo? Solo para aprovechar el día

-Conner puede

-¿esta segura de eso doctora?-le dijo la secretaria a Harley tras que ella colgó

-son órdenes de arriba Babs-contesto Harley dudosa-además es solo un niño subnormal que daño puede…

El crujido de la puerta la interrumpio.

-CONNER-grito la doctora Harley-c-como te acabo de colgar yo

-Conner vino mas rápido que una bala Conner necesita la pasta –murmuro el mientras sus ojos estaban perdidos entre la doctora y la secretaria-Conner feliz de trabajar aquí Conner hacer su mejor esfuerzo Conner…

-Conner debe conocer a su compañera-lo interrumpió la doctora Harley

El se sobresalto como sacado abruptamente de un sueño hermoso

-¿compañera?-por primera ves el se volvió a notar a la niña que apenas ayer había visto salir del despacho de la doctora antes de que el entrara.

-Conner Kent te presento a Lois Lane

http/gorgonart. 


	2. Chapter 2

MAS RAPIDO QUE UNA BALA…

SUPERBOY PRIME

Por: Vigilante "el tipo" aniki

DAN JURNES NO ESCRIBIO EL CAPITULO DOS

"en vivo y en directo desde Metropolis el talk show favorito de América

Aquí esta JOHNY LOLICON…

-h-ho-hola-tartamudeo la niña-mucho gusto Conner

-si-gruño Conner con indiferencia regresando de inmediato a la doctora Harley y la secretaria-Conner obedece Conner encantado de ver tetas….digo de trabajar en lexcorp

-claro-asintió la doctora-bien en el escritorio esta tu gafete de empleado cuídalo bien y no lo pierdas también hay un ciento de folletos repártelos todos y vuelves. Lois enséñale el negocio

-si Harley-dijo entusiasmada la niña

"¿COMO ESTAN GENTE? HOY COMO SIEMPRE VAMOS A HACER HISTORIA EN…

-anda ¿que ciencia puede tener?-bufo Conner mientras se acomodaban en el elevador entre un montón de gente vestida con trajes.

-no se trata solo de los folletos Conner nuestro trabajo es hacer que la gente conozca lo mucho que trabaja lexcorp

-claro seguro que se parten las garras tratando de dominar el mundo-soltó Conner

"DEDICARMOS ESTA EMICION A LOS LLAMADOS "SUPERHEROES" ESE MALDITO PEDANTE RIGIDO SODOMITA DE MIRACLEMAN Y…

Salieron al loovi Conner por delante jugando con el fajo de folletos amarrados con una liga Lois iba detrás con la cabeza gacha y sonrojada envuelta en su gran abrigo color miel y debajo del cual había un par de capas de suéteres y tras de unas grandes gafas redondas brillaban unos ojos violetas.

"LA DULCE Y ENCANTADORA PERRA INGLESA: JENNY SPARKS

-este…Conner s-sa ¿sabes que estoy en tu clase?-dijo Lois con aire suplicante

-¿en serio?-balbuceo el sin prestar atención.

-me he sentado detrás de ti desde el año pasado

-a vale-respondió el sin volver la cabeza

-t-ta-también vivo en tu vecindario

-super-dijo el

-me-me ¿me estas escuchando?

-seguro

-y tu madre es una bruja que no le agrada a nadie

-si que interesante

-y voy a saltar desnuda por todo el loovi y después le saco el corazón a la recepcionista y se lo ofrezco a TRIGON

-si que bien

-y la doctora Harley es copa "A"

-MENTIRA ES COPA "D"-protesto Conner volviéndose para mirar a Lois

Esta le sonrió tímidamente y saludo con la mano enguantada

-hola de nuevo-susurro-bien vamos a la plaza Fawcentt hay siempre hay mucha gente y terminaremos rápido con los folletos…y podríamos…tu sa-sabes dar una vu-vu-vuelta por las tiendas o tomar un helado o ir al ci-ne yo in-invito ¿Conner?

"APENAS LA SEMANA PASADA MIRACLEMAN A SIDO EL CAUSANTE DE MAS DE UN MILLON DE MUERTES MIENTRAS COMBATIA AL EXTRATERRESTRE MONGUL A LO LARGO DE AMERICA…

-¿TENIAN QUE ESTAR PINTANDO LOS BAÑOS? MI MALDITA SUPERVEJIGA ME VA A REBENTAR.-grito Conner frente a los mingitorios con los vaqueros hasta los tobillos-uhhh… ¿Qué dice?-Conner entorno los ojos para poder leer con su vista microscópica el grafitti en la pared

EL FUTURO DE METROPOLIS ESTA EN TUS MANOS

-¡por dios!-exclamo una voz detrás de Conner –oye tu deberías revisarte esa cosa

"LUEGO ESTA NUESTRA QUERDIDA JENNY LA CUAL HISO VOLAR DOS TERCIOS DE LA CASA BLANCA DESPUES DE VIOLAR A LA HIJA DEL PRESIDENTE TRAS COMPROBARSE EL FRAUDE EN FLORIDA…

-"esa cosa" es mi trasero-gruño Conner

-ya veo-dijo el otro mientras se colocaba con cautela a tres mingitorios de distancia como si Conner fuera infeccioso-un momento-dijo con extrañeza-eres tu

-mira lamento si mi mama te dijo algo pero es que ese día olvido tomar sus pastillas y-repitió Conner su disculpa monótona la cual normalmente tenia que decir dos o tres veces a la semana

-no eres tu-dijo el otro un muchacho apuesto y pelirrojo-eres el chico de acero

-¿perdon?

-mi novia Lori te pateo las bolas ayer y tuvieron que enyesarla

-no creo que me confundes de veras yo me llamo Pete Roos-tartamudeo Conner con nerviosismo

-el Peter Ross que fumaba marihuana en el estacionamiento-salto el guardia de seguridad desde un mingitorio vecino

-no quise decir Jimy Olsen-apresuro Conner

-¿el Jimy Olsen que fue a la comicon vestido de SAILOR JUPITER?-dijo un par de piernas desde un retrete

-no no-dijo Conner –es Billy Batsón-hizo una pausa para comprobar que nadie tenía una queja u observación por eso-si Billy Batsón.

-ah disculpa-dijo el muchacho mientras Conner se subía los pantalones

-no hay tal-dijo Conner ya desde la puerta

El muchacho noto un extraño olor justo bajo su nariz bajo la vista para descubrir que el mingitorio que había usado Conner estaba derritiéndose de inmediato trato de salir corriendo pero se detuvo en seco al sentir un horrendo tiron.

"ESO ME HOBLIGA A PREGUNTARME ¿QUE TIENEN DE "SUPER" ESTE PAR DE HOMICIDAS Y PROFANOS?...

-¿Dónde estabas?-pregunto Lois

-cuando me pica me pica-rezongo el

-¿bueno nos vamos?-dijo Lois con alegría y todavía mas colorada.

-vale

Mientras pasaban por el detector de metales una ambulancia se estacionaba en la entrada y unos paramédicos cargando una camilla entraban a toda prisa y subian las escaleras

-¿Qué habrá pasado?-inquirió Lois

Conner se encogió de hombros.

-señorita no puede pasar-gorjeo uno de los guardias encaramado al lado del detector de metales

Lois se ruborizo

-por favor me hacen esto todos los días-chillo Lois y a trabes de sus labios rosados se dejo ver el resplandor de un aparato de ortodoncia

En tanto los guardias y la recepcionista tomaban su rato de esparcimiento a costas de Lois los paramedicos bajaron con un cuerpo tendido en la camilla. Detrás de ellos un hombre alto y calvo.

-el futuro de lexcorp esta en sus manos-dijo de modo sombrío el a los paramédicos

-despreocupas señor Luthor , CADMUS es el mejor hospital de metropolis

La camilla paso junto a ellos Conner distinguió al muchacho pelirrojo que habia estado con el en el baño. Estaba recostada en posición fetal agarrandose con fuerza la entrepierna.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Conner

Uno de los paramédicos se acerco y le susurro al oído después tomo la camilla de nuevo y subieron al chico a la ambulancia.

Conner permaneció con el rostro desencajado al imaginar el dolor que sentía el chico

"RESPUESTA: ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA EL GOBIERNO DE PRESIDENTE SAVAGE DEBIO TOMAR ACCIONES DESDE HACE TIEMPO PERO MIRACLEMAN LE HA SIDO MUY UTIL EN LA CONQUISTA DEL MEDIO ORIENTE ¿Y SPARKS? ADMITAMOSLO ESTA DEMACIADO BIEN COMO PARA DEJARLA IR...

-ya déjala ir esta en la mejor parte-mascullo uno de los guardias

-¿el concurso de imitadores de elvis?-pregunto con voz suplicante el que insistía en revisar con el detector de metales a Lois por tercera vez

-si-afirmo el otro con júbilo haciendo que un extraño escalofrió recorriera la espalda de Conner

"AHORA MI SECCION FAVORITA DEL PROGAMA EL SERTAMEN SEMANAL DE IMITADORES DE ELVIS…

-Lois vamonos –exigió Conner haciendo sobresaltar a la niña

-v-v-eo que a ti tampoco te gusta ese horrible programa de Johny Lolicon –tartamudeo la niña

-no me gusta ELVIS-gruño Conner

-¿Por qué?

"ESTE ES UN ROSTRO MUY CONOCIDO PARA TODOS LOS QUE SOLEMOS FECUENTAR LA AVENIDA PRINCIPAL ¿COMO TE LLAMAS?...

-ha en-entonces ¿vamos a la plaza FAWCENTT?

-como sea

"JOHNATAN KENT SOY IMITADOR PROFECIONAL DE ELVIS DESDE HACE VEINTE AÑOS…

-bueno yo me quedo de este lado de la plaza y tu de aquel-dijo insegura Lois al pasar por las grandes puertas de cristal

-vale

-no me importaría quedarme del mismo lado que tu…-balbuceo

-a mi si-contesto Conner secamente mientras su mirada de rayos x ya se iba a las tiendas de ropa

-ten paciencia Lois ten paciencia-susurro esbozando una gran sonrisa tímida para comenzar a entregar los folletos

"¿LO ESCUCHARON AMERICA? EL TIPO NO SOLO LO IMITA ES SU FORMA DE VIVIR ¿QUE DICE TU FAMLIA AL RESPECTO JOHNATAN?

-por piedad di que tu familia esta muerta-rogaba Conner afuera de una tienda de televisores

"MI ESPOSA ES UNA VIEJA ARPIA SIN SENTIMIENOS Y MI HIJO CONNER… CLARK CONNER KENT QUE ESTUDIA EN LA PREPA ARKAM EN LA CALSE 473 CON EL PROFESOR HAMILTON, ME APOYA EN UN 100...

-gracias pa-gimoteo Conner

Una risilla inocente lo hizo saltar. Era Lana de la mano de Steve Trevor

Ella se volteo un instante a verlo y le obsequio una sonrisa amable la misma que le abría dedicado a un extraño solo por cortesía.

-disculpa ¿tu estas en mi clase?-pregunto ella como si steve fuera invisible

-haaaa eeee yoooo

-¡CONNER MI AMOR!-lo llamo una vos desde el interior de una tienda de manga

-alguien máteme-pensó Conner

Jimmy salto sobre el abrazándolo y cubriéndole el rostro con dos grandes bolsas de volúmenes de FRUITS BASKET

-hola Lana veo que conoces a mi novio Conner

-¿Conner?-inquirió Lana

Aunque no pudieron escuchar la respuesta de Lana ya que fueron Interrumpidos por una carcajada larga sonora y malévola que venia desde el primer piso seguida por un alarido y una explosión.

-ES EL ES EL-grito el guardia de seguridad- ES EL ES EL

El aterrado hombre fue a estrellarse contra Conner

-¿Qué le pasa?-pregunto el muchacho

-ES EL ES ES ES ES ES

-¿QUIEN?-exclamaron todos

Un disparo cortó el aire

-EL -bufo el guardia mientras agonizaba y su sangre manchaba la única camiseta limpia de Conner-EL

-tal ves quisiste decir el payaso príncipe del crimen

-EL JOKER

Gritaron a la vez Lana Jimmy y Steve este último además se desmayo cayendo con un golpe seco sobre la desprevenida Lois que subía apresurada al encuentro de Conner

El alto y delgado hombre de cabello verde y piel blanca con una sonrisa monstruosa en la cara que les apuntaba con un revolver humeante.

"ALTO TENEMOS UN REPORTE DESDE LA AGENCIA DE LA CNN

-¿hey tu que haces hay?-chillo Lois a la cabeza inconciente de Steve entre sus piernas.-Conner míralo

"EL TERRORISTA NUGLEAR, GENOSIDA .ASESINO DE MASAS, HOMICIDA SERIAL. EL HOMBRE QUE HA MATADO A MAS PERSONAS QUE TODAS LAS GUERRAS MUNDIALES JUNTAS…NO NO ES EL PRESIDENTE SAVAGE ES…

-el Joker para servirles-silbo el hombre a modo de saludo mientras los veía de una cierta forma inquietante como intentando decidir a cual matar primero-ahora mis queridos niños si fueran tan ambles de ir a reunirse con todos los demás hay abajo para mi fiesta

-¿f-fi-fiesta?-se atrevió a decir Lois

-es mi cumpleaños-exclamo el Joker-y como celebración especial voy a matarlos a todos y a vaporizar a Metropolis

Esto fue seguido de un segundo golpe en el piso cuando Steve volvió a desmayarse estas ves cayendo en la espalda de Jimmy.

-PAPACITO

-IDIOTA NO TE DAS CUENTADE QUE VAMOS A MORIR-grito exacerbado un muchacho de detrás de una planta

-ha un invitado mas-dijo el Joker con malicia-únete a la diversión vamos gordito vamos

-voy a patearte tu otaku y gay trasero Jimmy –gruño Pete saliendo de su escondite

-no se por que sigues viniendo de shoping conmigo Pete-reclamo Jimmy-siempre acabamos así

"ATENCION EL JOKER TIENE A MAS DE SEISIENTAS PERSONAS COMO REHENES Y SEGÚN RUMORES DE LA CNN UNA OJIVA NUCLEAR EXPERIMENTAL QUE LA MILICIA HABIA PROBADO EN AFGANISTAN…

-tu el rasta ven aquí y siéntate sobre la bomba-ordeno el Joker a Pete

-¿yo?-bufo Pete-no anda señor J hermano amigo no me quieres a mí ¿para que? ¿Quieres ser otro criminal corriente que mate a un negro? O puedes ser un verdadero hijo de puta si haces que no se…Conner se siente en la bomba

-eso seria muy humanitario-dijo Conner mientras se ponía en pie y a pesar que no era muy alto ya pudo ver la multitud de cabezas en el gran primer piso de la plaza y a lo lejos en un rincón el rostro asustado de Lana que intentaba consolar a Steve que no dejaba de llorar.

-Lana-gemía el-LANA NO QUIERO MORIR VIRGEN LANA POR FAVOR LANA

-HASTE A UN LADO PAYASO-gruño Conner sentándose en el tubo de metal del tamaño de un sofá-¿Cómo se enciende esto?

-espera espera-apresuro el Joker-si la enciendes ahora tambien me mataras a mi pedazo de animal

-entonces ¿como pensabas hacerla explotar?-pregunto Lois

-muy fácil pequeña tiene un detonador integrado sintonizado con las frecuencias de transmisión de la televisión específicamente las de WARNER

-estas enfermo-chillo Jimy

-SI-se mofo el Joker- esperen esta es la mejor parte estamos sincronizados con el programa de Johny Lolicon –en cuanto el programa termine ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BOOOMMM!!!!!!!! Adiós METROPOLIS

- ¿quieres decir que si el programa no termina la bomba no explotara?-susurro Lois

-es probable-respondió el Joker en tanto Conner presionaba todos los botones que tenia a la mano-pero para eso tambien tengo un seguro pequeña, si el raiting baja aunque sea un punto-se paso un dedo a lo largo de la garganta

-MIERDA-grito Pete-hoy tiene a Judd Winick como invitado

-estamos muertos-musito Lois

-con un carajo las instrucciones están en japonés

"UNA TRANSMICION ESPECIAL DEL SERVICIO DE NOTICIAS DE LA CNN PARECE QUE HAN HECHO UNA LLAMADA DESDE EL INTERIOR DE LA PLAZA NOS ENLASAMOS CON NUETRA CORRESPONSAL SUE DIBNY AFUERA DE LA PLAZA FAWCENTT…

-CONNER TU IMBECIL DEJA DE INTENTAR MATARNOS-exclamo Pete-al menos antes de tiempo

-¿Por qué se ve tan tranquilo?-pregunto una chica de pelo castaño al lado de Jimy

-¡Conner mi amor-musito con ilusión Jimmy-SI CONNER MORIREMOS JUNTOS COMO EN MERMAIND'S SCARR

-cállate Jimy-dijo Pete-oye mister J antes de hacernos volar en pedacitos ¿puedes cargarte al otaku?

-si te portas bien gordito…hey ¿que estas fumando?

"gracias Johny el FBI ha interceptado una llamada hecha desde un teléfono celular por la joven Lois Lane de once años a su tutora la doctora Harley Queen aquí se las transmitimos…

-no me importa localicen al alcalde Lang de inmediato su hija esta hay adentro-bufo un hombre barbado y con gafas desde detrás de un auto patrulla en el cerco policiaco fuera de la plaza

-si sargento Gordon

-y tambien localicen a mi hija Barbara ella trabaja con la doctora Harley veamos si podemos escuchar esa llamada

Una oficial salio de entre los autos y se dirigió a una cabina telefónica dejando a Gordon solo o casi solo

-¿problemas Jim?

-odio cuando te apareces así

-voy a entrar

-olvídalo la hija del alcalde esta hay adentro y conozco a Lois es una buena niña. No las voy a poner en riesgo

-¿no confías en mi?

-Sabes que si pero los bastardas del FBI están aquí tienes que ocultarte

-es lo que hago mejor

Gordon se volvió para descubrir que estaba solo de nuevo

-buena suerte-susurro

-¿James Gordon?

-¿Quién quiere saber?

-agentes TEODORE KORD y MICHAEL JON CARTER división de narcóticos

-el Joker no es un narco hijo no me hagan perder el tiempo

-no nos interesa el Joker venimos por uno de los rehenes

"Entonces ¿como pensabas hacerla explotar?

Muy fácil pequeña tiene un detonador integrado sintonizado con las frecuencias de transmisión de la televisión específicamente las de WARNER

Estas enfermo

SI esperen esta es la mejor parte estamos sincronizados con el programa de Johny Lolicon en cuanto el programa termine ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BOOOMMM!!!!!!!! Adiós METROPOLIS

¿Quieres decir que si el programa no termina la bomba no explotara?

Es probable, pero para eso también tengo un seguro pequeña, si el raiting baja aunque sea un punto

MIERDA hoy tiene a Judd Winick como invitado

Estamos muertos

Con un carajo las instrucciones están en japonés"

-esta bien Steve deja de llorar-accedió Lana con resignación-de todas formas yo no quería morir virgen tampoco vamos a un lugar apartado

-esos chicos tienen razón-grito un hombre desde el fondo rompiendo su camisa

-desnúdense desnúdense-lo coreo una vos femenina desde las escaleras

"¿LO OYERON USTEDES METROPOLIS? LA UNICA ESPERANZA DE ESTA MALDITA CIUIDAD SOY YO ASI QUE SI NO QUIERER PASAR A MEJOR VIDA SIGAN SINTONISANDO…dios siempre quise decir eso…

-amigo estoy volando-balbuceo el Joker sentado la lado de Pete

-esta mierda es la mejor de la ciudad mister J-respondió Pete dándole otra buena fumada a su correspondiente cigarro

-me caes bien gordito, sabes no me había sentando a fumar con nadie desde que termine con mi novia-dijo el Joker quemándose los labios al consumir lo ultimo de su cigarro-diablos ¿tienes mas?

-¿estas drogado o que? Claaaaaaaaaaaaro

"RECUERDEN SI EL RATING BAJA A MENOS DE 8.4 TODOS VAMOS A MORIR Y AHORA NUESTRO INVITADO DEL DIA AL DIBAN DE JOHNY…

-asi va a ser-musito la chica de cabello castaño-asi voy a morir

-no eres de Metropolis ¿verdad?-dijo Lois

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-por que no te estas arrancando la ropa como todos los demás-respondió Lois quitándose un par de calzoncillos de la cabeza.

"EL AFAMADO NOVELISTA Y ESCRITOR DE LAS ULTIMAS TRES PELICULAS DE ARNOLD APELLIDO IMPRONUNCIABLE JUDD WINNICK…

-¿Babs que haces?-reclamo la doctora Harley

-prefiero explotar a tener que ver a ese idiota

-dame el control remoto

-NO

"HEY JUDD ¿SABIAS QUE HAY UN MANIATICO CON UNA BOMBA QUE TIENE LA FUERZA DE UNA PEQUEÑA SUPERNOVA HOBLIGANO A LA GENTE A VERNOS? ¿QUE OPINAS AL RESPECTO?

-hey oiga ¿Qué le impide a la gente simplemente irse de la ciudad?-apresuro a decir la chica de cabello castaño

-no me había sentido así desde el día que mate a CURT COVAIN

-esta más drogado que MASAMI KURUMADA en un club sadomasoquista-dijo Jimmy detrás de un manga de VIDEOGIRL

-Conner, todos podemos irnos el Joker esta

Lois fue interrumpida por una figura que cayo del tragaluz sobre Conner

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡VAYANSE!!!!!!!-grito

"HEY ESPEREN NO ME PUEDEN HACER ESTO SOY UN GENIO NO NO

-sargento

-¿ahora que Montoya?-gruño Gordon

-el staff del programa de Johny Lolicon acaba de arrojar a WINNICK desde

el cuarto piso

"SOLO AQUÍ Y TAL VES EN TAILANDIA…

-LLEGAS TARDE PARA LA FIESTA-grito el Joker con un cigarro hecho de papel periódico en la boca disparado los nueve tiros de su arma en un segundo entre la ropa volando de aquí a aya y la risa histérica de Pete y el humo que se alzaba sobre sus cabezas

-CONNER-chillo Lois horrorizada cuando una de las balas fue a darle al muchacho todavía sentado sobre la bomba del Joker.

-HE ESPERADO TODO EL DIA PARA ESTO

-¿querías verme?

-SIEMPRE JENNY

Jenny Sparks la bella mujer alta de cabello rubio y ojos azules vestida completamente de blanco desde las botas a las rodillas la falda y la blusa coronada por una corbata empujo con tosquedad al desnudo Pete que cayo encima del también desnudo Jimmy y el igualmente desnudo Steve que buscaba a Lana con expresión desconcertada

-¿no vas a decirme feliz cumpleaños?-dijo el Joker arrastrando las palabras con un placer sádico sin dejar de apuntarle a Jenny

-ya no tienes balas payaso… espera ¿estas drogado?

Como respuesta el payaso aspiro profundamente su cigarro quemando más de la mitad.

-CONNER CONNER-jimoteo Lois

-¿esta muerto?-dijo la chica de cabello castaño

-¿Lois?-musito Conner

-v-v-as a estar bien solo aguanta ¿si?

-el dijo que…ESA MALDITA COSA ES FALSA

-¿Qué?-dijeron Lois y la chica a la vez

-¿QUE?-grito Jenny que sostenía al Joker por la garganta

-esta llena de confeti y globos

-¿QUE?-grito la plaza entera algunos colorados corrían a buscar su ropa y otros mas solo gritaban

-¿Qué seria de una fiesta sin una piñata?-tartamudeo el Joker

-TU-bramo Jenny-VIAJE DESDE TIJUANA SOLO POR ESO ¿TU ME HISISTE VENIR HASTA ACA SOLO POR UNA BOMBA DE FANTASIA?

-pequeña broma-dijo el Joker con una risilla –pero no te debiste enterar asta que la gente se hartara del bastardo de Winnick y detonara por si sola

-¿solo era para hacer que la gente viera la tv?-dijo la chica del cabello castaño

-bueno no…también me puse un buen viaje y hubo sexo colectivo aquí fue un buen cumpleaños

-CUANTO ¿CUANTO TE PAGO ESE TAL LOLICON?-grito Jenny sacudiendo al Joker aunque en realidad ya se habían quedado solos inclusive el reten de la policía y le FBI se estaban retirando

-¿oigan han visto a Steve?-pregunto Lana al encontrar a Conner y Lois junto con la chica de cabello castaño

-no-dijo Lois alzando un poco la vos para que fuera audible sobre el ronroneo de gato retardado de Conner-el dice que tampoco. Ahora que lo mencionas ¿Dónde están tus amigos Conner?

-espero que muertos-soltó el- nada mal para mi primer dia de trabajo ¿vamos por la pasta o que?

No habia dado ni dos pasos de regreso a lexcorp cuando una larga limosina lo arrollo

-CONNER-grito Lois

-es el -dijo un joven con la entrepierna vendada a modo de pañal

-tu otra ves-gimio Conner sobandose la cabeza aunque en realidad no sentía ningún dolor

-vi lo que hiciste en el baño-exclamo el muchacho

-hay amigo ¿quien se supone que eres?

-Conner ten mas respeto-lo censuro Lois aunque sonaba ridículo pedir respeto para alguien que estaba usando un pañal-es ALEXANDER LUTHOR

-asi es tu BILLY BATSON

-¿Bastón?-susurro la chica de cabello castaño

-vi lo que hiciste en los mingitorios

De pronto Conner recordó por que tenia prohibido usar retretes públicos

-oye tranquilo-rogó-dis-discutámoslo en primado

-TU BILLY BATSON…

Conner cerro los ojos preparándose para el impacto de lo que iba a decir Alex

-TU NO TE LAVASTE LAS MANOS

-¿Qué?-susurro Conner con alivio-pues disculpa lo olvide

-no hay problema pero que no vuelva a pasar

La limosina se retiro junto con Lana que no sin motivo se rehusó a darle la mano a Conner.

-¿Por qué Alex te llamo Billy?-pregunto Lois

-¿BILLY BATSON?-chillo la chica de cabello castaño-BILLY BATSON

La chica salto para abrazar a Conner ignorando la sangre del guardia los agujeros de bala el molesto olor a mayonesa que despedía y el hecho de que Conner no se había lavado las manos

-Billy-susurro apretando su pecho contra el de Conner para gusto de este

-¿se conocen?-protesto Lois con celos

-por favor Lois-dijo Conner con tono entupido-déjala

-claro que si es mi hermano

-¿hermano?-inquirieron los dos

-soy yo Mary


	3. Chapter 3

MÁS PODEROSO QUE UNA LOCOMOTORA

SUPERBOY PRIME

Por: Vigilante "el centinela" aniki

En el capitulo tres no matamos a Kenny

-Billy-ronroneo Mary apretándose con todas sus fuerzas a Conner-te he buscado por todos lados

-creo que los estas confundiendo-interrumpió Lois apartándolos para disgusto de Conner

-ese chico lo llamo Billy Batsón-exclamo Mary al borde de las lagrimas-mi hermano se llama Billy Batsón

-ahhhh-dijo Conner- yo creo que debería abrazarme un rato mas

-Conner ella no es tu hermana-bramo Lois llevándolo aparte para que Mary no los escuchara

-¿y que? Por un abrazo de esos soy Tom Weling-contesto Conner haciéndola a un lado y extendiendo sus famélicos brazos –Mary

-hermano-grito ella arrojándose sobre Conner

-Lois-interrumpió la conmovedora escena la doctora Harley seguida por Bárbara-¿Lois estas bien?

-si

-¿doctora Harley Queen? Soy Sue Dibny reportera de Johny Lolicon's almost unsesored live motion show ¿podemos hacerle unas preguntas a Lois?

-apártense-ordeno Gordon secundado por los dos agentes del FBI y un pequeño sequito de policías

-esta es una investigación federal madame-gruño uno de los agentes

-¿usted es?-dijo Sue con tono retador

-AGENTE MICHAEL JON CARTER BURO FEDERAL DE INVESTIGACIONES

Sue no retrocedo ni al ver la placa del agente Carter

-agente Teodore Kord señorita por favor esta es una investigación federal permítanos hablar con los testigos-dijo el otro en tono mas amable

Sue aun así no retrocedió

-STEVEN SPILVERG señorita Lane deseo filmar una película sobre sus experiencias oh y este es mi ass hole George Lucas-dijo un hombre desde la multitud extendiéndole una tarjeta a Harley

-lo que tu digas mi señor lo que tu digas

-¿Quién te dio permiso de hablar George?

-mi señor George solo sierva a mi señor mi señor es nuestro amigo si mi señor…GEORGE GEORGE –gorgeo el hombrecillo encorvado al lado del otro

-cállate George o te envió a la guantera

-GEORGE será bueno no made a la guantera a George George será bueno con mi señor Gerge será bueno si ¿quiere que le chupe el…

-BASTA YA ESTA NIÑA A SUFRIDO MUCHO HOY-la doctora Harley aparto a Lois y la llevo de la mano a una patrulla-me prestare este auto Jim

-si Harley-asintió Gordon

-Harley falta Conner-dijo Lois desde el asiento trasero suplicante

-¿Conner? ¿No lo mato el Joker?-se quejo Bárbara

-Conner puede arreglárselas para subir a una patrulla por si solo cariño-gruño la doctora

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡APARTENSE BOLA DE MACACOS LOVOTOMISADOS PEDOFILOS COME ESTIERCOL SADOMASO!!!!!!!!!!!!!¿NO ME OISTE¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡JODIDO HIJO DE PUTA!!!!!!!

-¿Qué ha dicho?

-HIJO DE PUTA ESO SIGNIFICA QUE TU MADRE ERA UNA VIEJA GORDA CON GONORREA A LA QUE LOS POBRES DIABLOS LE DABAN DINERO PARA TIRASELA ¿ERES MAS ESTUPIDO QUE MI HIJO O SOLO ERES RETARDADO?

-NO LE HABLE ASI A MI SEÑOR MUJER DEMINIO

-¿QUE ES ESA MIERDA ANDANTE?

-creo que es George Lucas amor

-¿Por qué me odias señor?-Conner rompió a llorar aun aferrado a Mary

-a mi tambien me da gusto hermanito-dijo Mary que era apenas un poco mas alta que el-no llores tontito por fin vamos a estar juntos

-MI SEÑOR-dijo de improviso una vos siseante y chillona terminando en un alarido de pánico

-oh dios mió ha matado a Steven Spilberg

-MI SEÑOR MI SEÑOR NO QUIERO VIVIR EN ESTE MUNDO SIN USTED GEORGE VA A VOLARSE EL TRACERO SI GEORGE LO HARA MI SEÑOR ESPERE A GERORGE

-¿Quién es esa mujer Billy?

-Satanás Mary-susurro Conner

-cuidado esta armado-advirtió el agente Kord

Un disparo hizo sobresaltar a Mary que se apretó aun mas (si era posible eso) a Conner

-CUANTO PINCHE DRAMA MALDICION QUE NIÑATO MAS MARICA

-pero amor mataste a Steven Spilberg

-NO ESTA MUERTO

-esta muerto Priscila

-CARAJO SI YO DIGO QUE NO ESTA MUERTO NO ESTA MUERTO Y DEJA DE LLAMARME PRISILA BOLSA DE ORINA DE PERRO

-demonios acabas de matar a Steven Spilberg y de hacer que George Lucas se suicidara si quiero llamarte Priscila te llamo Priscila

-LLAMAME PRISILA Y SERAS EL PROXIMO LAME CULOS

-¿George? GEORGE ¿Qué has echo?

-TE DIJE QUE NO ESTABA MUERO ENGENDRO CASTRADO

-parecía muerto

-SIEMPRE CON TU PARECIA "PARECIA QUE ERA DINERO MARTHA" "PARECIA QUE ERA UNA PROSTITUTA MARTHA" "PARECIA QUE ERA UN CONDON MARTHA"

-OTRA VES CON ESO YA TE DIJE QUE HABIA INALADO CRACK

-ellos no se ven muy felices-observo Mary-tu tampoco te ves muy feliz Billy

-¿de donde vienes Mary?-susurro Conner

-vivía en Gotham con mi familia adoptiva ¿Por qué?

-¿es legal matar a tus padres en Gotham?

-no lo se

-señor Spilberg que hace déme esa arma-dijo el agente Carter con vos perentoria

Un segundo disparo dejo silencio tras de si

-genial ahora si mataste a Steven Spilberg

-NO LO HABIA MATADO PENDEJO NADIE SE MUERE DE UNA PATADA EN LAS BOLAS

-claro que si

-¿BIEN POR QUE NO TE REBIENTO LAS BOLAS A PATADAS Y ME DICES?

-NO TE ME ACERQUES BRUJA

-¿Quiénes serán esas personas?-dijo Mary con un tono inocente que Conner ya había identificado como su modo de hablar

La patrulla que conducía la doctora Harley arranco aprovechando el alboroto que atrajo la atención de todas las cámaras de las catorce televisoras de Metrópolis sin contar los medios extranjeros y de radio además de las cadenas nacionales y los fotógrafos de prensa todos atentos a la pareja: una mujer delgada con un cigarro en la boca pelirroja que llevaba encima el uniforme de la perrera municipal y el hombre jorobado cuya peluca de Elvis se le caía por un lado de la cabeza revelando una reluciente calva y cuyo traje de lentejuelas soltaba destellos mientras ejecutaba algo parecido a un baile para eludir la lluvia de golpes que la mujer le soltaba entre cada insulto.

Desde el helicóptero de noticias de la CNN Conner y Mary debían parecer hormigas al igual que el auto donde iba Lois que los miraba angustiada en tanto se alejaba

-¿Quiénes son esos locos Harley?-pregunto Barbara

-Los padres de Kent

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?

-tuve que llamarlos

-no tienes que dar explicaciones

-el tipo se dedica a imitar a Elvis por dinero y la mujer trabaja en la perrera dicen que atropella cachorros por diversión

-hay gente a la que no deberían permitírsele tener hijos

-¿por qué son tan malas con Conner?-protesto Lois

-¿no va a separarlos?-dijo el agente Kord por lo bajo

-la primera regla para ser policía en Metrópolis hijo: no molestes a ma Kent

-dios mío-susurro escandalizada Sue Dibny-estuve en Gotham la semana pasada y no había visto algo tan horrendo

-¿dejo de filmar Sue?-inquirió el camarógrafo

-¿estas loco Ralph? Esto es oro puro

-Y TU CONNER PEQUEÑA HEMORRAGIA ANAL ¿QUÉ HACES HAY PARADO?-gruño la señora Kent sujetando la cabeza de su esposo con ambas manos y azotándola contra el pavimento

-¿es tu mama Billy?-pregunto Mary

El rompió en llanto cayendo de rodillas en el suelo haciendo que todas las cámaras lo filmaran

-hola mama-dijo Mary dando saltitos hacia la señora Kent y abrasándola con afecto

-MARY QUE HACES ALEJATE ELLA ES UN MOUNSTRUO

Como respuesta la señora Kent sujeto a Ralph el camarógrafo y lo arrojo contra Conner

-cariño ¿estas bien?-dijo Sue ayudándolo a reincorporarse

La señora Kent extendió los brazos sobre Mary un escalofrió recorrió a Conner. Inesperadamente respondió al abrazo de Mary con un cariño maternal que jamás le había demostrado a Conner

-¿ya no van a discutir?-dijo con decepción un reportero del DAILY STAR

La señora Kent no hablo pero a cambio le dedico una mirada asesina al reportero que parecía decir: SI NO SIERRAS ESE CAÑO QUE TIENES POR BOCA VOY A METERTE ESE MICRÓFONO TAN ADENTRO EN TU TRACERO QUE PODRAS SABOREARLO CUANDO ESTORNUDES

Hasta la policía entendió ese mensaje y cada quien tomo su camino con suficiente video para llenar los encabezados del mundo y las noticias de las once

-¿cómo te llamas pequeña?-susurro la señora Kent apartando a Mary por un momento

-Mary Batsón hola mami

Gordon pidió un par de bolsas para cadáveres y la oficial Montoya le entrego un citatorio al señor Kent para que Conner se presentara en la estación de policía al día siguiente.

Mientras tanto dentro de la ya desierta plaza

-hey ¿alguien me escucha?-gimió Steve completamente desnudo detrás de un auto de exhibición

-ya cállate blanquito-dijo Pete-¿quieres que nos encuentren desnudos y con esta imitación de UTENA TENJOU?

-halagarme no te servirá de nada Pete y espero que ustedes dos no tengan deseos de violarme

-estoy drogado Olsen pero no tanto y deja de llorar Steve si me hubieran dejado robar no estaríamos en este problema

-¿por qué se llevaron nuestra ropa?

-TE LO ADVIERTO PETE NO PIENSES EN ABUSAR DE MI

-idiota como dejaste tu cartera y el celular en los pantalones

-¿pero por que se llevaron los tuyos también?-lloriqueo Steve

Pete comenzó a llorar y a balbucear algo que sonaba como "mi hierva hay mi hierva mi adorada hierva"

-NO STEVE NO ME ROBEN LA PUREZA

-cállate Jimmy-dijo Steve secamente

-¿qué diablos les pasa a ustedes? ¿Por qué no quieren sodomisarme y realizar sus más sucias fantasías en mi pobre y frágil cuerpo como GOTEN Y TRUNKS? ¿Acaso no vieron LOVELESS O GRAVITATION?

"LOS RESIDENTES DE METRÓPOLIS VIVIERON HORAS DE PANICO CUANDO EL JOKER TRAS MATAR A TODOS LOS PASAJEROS DEL VUELO 26 DE AMERICAN AIRLANDS SE LAS ARREGLO PARA INTRODUCUIR LO QUE SE PRESUMIA UNA CABESA NUCLEAR M- 2 PROTOTIPO DE LA MILICIA ROBADO HACE TRES DIAS DEL PORTA AVIONES "KICK ASS" TRAS UNA FEROS CARRERA CONTRA LA POLICIA Y DESPUÉS DE ARROLLAR A DOCE PERSONAS EN UN TAXI ROBADO CON EL JOKER SE ATRINCHERO EN LA PLAZA COMERCIAL FAWCENTT DONDE TOMO A SEISCIENTAS CATORCE PERSONAS COMO REHENES POR TRES HORAS

LA SITUACION SE HISO MAS TENSA CUANDO EL JOKER AFIRMO ANTE LOS REHENES QUE LA SUPUESTA BOMBA DETONARIA GRACIAS A LAS SEÑALES DE TELEVICION

DE EL PROGRAMA DE JOHNY LOLICON AL QUE SE INVESTIGA POR ACOSO DE MENORES TUVO EL RATING MAS ALTO EN 18 AÑOS GRACIAS A LA AMENASZA DEL JOKER UNA VALIENTE Y EJEMPLAR JOVENCITA LOIS LANE QUE UTILISO SU TELEFONO CELULAR PARA DAR A CONOCER EL PLAN DEL JOKER LLAMANDO A SU TUTORA LA CUAL DIO LA VOS DE ALERTA A LAS AUTORIDADES EVITANDO LA POTENCIAL CATASTROFE ALETARNDO A LA CADENA STAR Y A LA PRODUCCION DEL PROGRAMA SOBRE NO INTERRUMPIR SU TRANSMICION Y A LA ATERRADA CIUDADANIA DE NO CAMBIAR DE CANAL.

AFORTUNADAMENTE LA PESADILLA DE ESTAS PERSONAS TERMINO CON LA APARICION DE LA POLEMICA JENNY SPARKS QUIEN COMFRONTO Y APRESO AL JOKER ADEMAS DE DESARMAR LA FALSA CABEZA NUCLEAR Y COMPROBAR COMO DIJO UNO DE LOS REHENES QUE ERA FALSA LA POLICIA DE METROPOLIS NO HA QUERIDO DAR MAS DETALLES MIENTRAS QUE EL JOKER VELVE A QUEDAR BAJO ARRAIGO FEDERAL FINALMENTE MINUTOS DESPUES AFUERA DE LA PLAZA FAWCENTT UNA PAREJA DE INESTABLES MENTALES PROTAGONISO UNA ESCARAMUSA QUE TREMINO CON EL DOBLE SUICIDIO DE…

-apaga eso Lois es hora de dormir-dijo de manera distante la doctora Harley sumida en su laptop leyendo un e-mail que le acababa de llegar

-¿cómo estará Conner?-musito Lois con aire soñador

-Mary no puedes dormir en mi cama-declaro Conner con lágrimas en los ojos-¿por qué no te vas a casa?

¿Qué estoy diciendo? Una chica que lo que tiene de inocente lo tiene de buena queriendo dormir en mi sillón con un camisón pequeñito y transparente DIOS ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO COMO JIMMY-pensó Conner

-no seas tonto Billy mama dijo que podía quedarme y somos hermanos no importa si dormimos juntos

Ese Billy es un maldito afortunado-pensó Conner conteniéndose para no voltear a ver a Mary o hablar en vos alta

-¿qué pasa Billy? ¿No vas a venir a dormir?-pregunto Mary tendida sobre el sofá sin prestarle atención al olor característico de este o a la pequeña montaña de revistas porno en un rincón cubiertas por una manta.

El cabello castaño y rizado le caía por los hombros mal cubiertos por el pequeño y remendado camisón que apenas le llegaba a los muslos y se ajustaba perfectamente a la delicada y curvilínea figura de Mary haciendo que se marcara la ropa interior rosada de la chica a trabes de su delgada tela sin embargo Conner mantenía la mirada fija en una cucaracha que caminaba lentamente en el piso o en las cortinas hechas con bolsas de basura

-Billy ven a dormir-ronroneo Mary

CON UN DEMONIO ELLA NO ES MI HERMANA NO ES NADA DE MI ¿POR QUÉ DEMONISO NO DEBO USAR MI VICION DE RAYOS X ES SU CULPA POR QUEDRASE EN EL CUARTO DE UN CHICO SI ES SU CULPA VOY A VOLTEAR Y LA VOY A VER DE PUIES A CABEZA Y NO ME VOY A MOLESTAR LO VOY A HACER LO VOY A HACER

-Billy ¿te acuerdas cuando nos bañábamos juntos?

Lo voy a hacer lo voy a hacer a la cuenta de tres

-creo que debo comprarme algo de ropa este camisón me queda demasiado ajustado y la otra falda ya no me queda es muy corta se me ven todas las piernas ¿te gustaría ir de compras conmigo Billy?

Lo voy a hacer lo voy a hacer prepárate Conner tu puedes anda el tipo que le vio hasta el apellido a Curtney Love no puede hacerle al miedoso con una niña hay vamos...uno...

-¿sabes? también quisiera un traje de baño ¿hay una piscina por aquí? Seguro que si ¿por qué no vamos a nadar juntos el próximo sábado Billy? Como en el orfanato bueno ahora si tenemos dinero para trajes de baño era muy incomodo nadar desnuda

POR QUE NO TE CALLAS DE UNA VES ¿POR QUÉ ME TORTURAN ASI?

ANDA CONNER ERES UN HOMBRE O UN OTAKU HOMOSEXUAL COSPLAY

VAMOS VAMOS...DOS

-mmm…. además necesito ropa interior estas pantaletas son un poco infantiles ¿tu que opinas?

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SE ESTA LEVANTANDO EL CAMISÓN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

MALDITA SEA MALDITA SEA ANDA CONNER UNA CHICA TE ESTA PIDIENDO QUE VEAS SU ROPA INTERIOR QUE DEMONIOS AQUÍ VOY

AQUÍ VOY ES EN SERIO...ESTA VES SI...NO ME DETENGAS...TRES

Conner se volvió de golpe con los ojos tan abiertos como le era posible pudo distinguir el rostro alegre y despreocupado de Mary

-CONNER RATA RABIOSA Y HEDIONDA ESCARBA UTEROS TU ROPA LIMPIA Y AGRADECEME QUE DESPERDICIE CINCO MINUTOS DE MI ASQUEROSA VIDA EN TI COSTAL PUTRIDO DE DESPERDICIO MEDICO

-MAMA-grito horrorizado-OH GRAN KRIPTON ESTOY CIEGO ESTOY CIEGO

-¿Billy estas bien?-dijo Mary saltando de golpe y arrodillándose al lado del muchacho que se retorcía en posición fetal con ambas manos arañándose el rostro

-otro gran día en hotel rompecorazones-dijo el señor Kent mientras se fabricaba una capa con la camisa de Los Ramones de Conner-oye Priscila ¿donde están las lentejuelas?

-QUE NO ME LLAMES PRISILA PERTURBADO ZÁNGANO NECROFILO INÚTIL DESPERDICIO DE OXIGENO BASTAGO DE ZORRA ADICTA

-ya te dije que mama era joven y necesitaba el dinero Priscila

-mami y papi son simpáticos Billy


	4. Chapter 4

EL CHICO DE ACERO…

SUPERBOY PRIME

por: Vigilante " shining knight" aniki

CONNER NO UTILISO DOBLES PARA EL CAPITULO CUATRO

Esa mañana Lois se levanto mas temprano de lo habitual Harley y Barbara seguían dormidas preparo dos cajas de almuerzo y se deslizo por la puerta

-este va a ser mi día de suerte-exclamo mientras enfilaba por la calle que daba hacia la parte fea del vecindario.

Se detuvo como todas las mañanas frente a un edificio de apartamentos gris con ventanas rotas lasos interminables de ropa mojada y un molesto olor a leche agria

-CONNER DESPOJO DE SER HUMANO SODOMITA HERMAFRODITA LEVANTATE

Los sonidos habituales del apartamento de los Kents en el sexto piso Lois esbozo una leve risa

-Priscila ¿has visto las llaves del kentmovil?

Una plancha salia desde la ventana Lois se movió unos centímetros previniendo el lugar donde iba a caer

Tomo aire y se preparo para entrar al edificio lo cual era fácil por que no tenia cerraduras solo tuvo que empujar la puerta y subir como tantas veces lo había planeado hasta el numero 61el único apartamento habitado en el sexto piso desde que los Kent se mudaron

-NO ME LLAMES PRISCILA CABRON

Se quedo inmóvil frente a la puerta solo escuchando esperando el momento que los señores Kent dejaran de pelear para poder tocar el timbre.

-¿oye ma donde esta mi camiseta de los Ramones?

Al escuchar la vos de Conner Lois se estremeció

-hay que hacer sacrificios por el equipo Junior

-deja de decirme junior

Era el momento se lo decía su intuición se paro de puntillas para alcanzar el timbre

-¿Qué es un hermafrodita Billy?

Un reflejo la orillo a abrir la puerta que se desprendió desde los goznes y cayo sobre la sucia alfombra levantando una nube de polvo

Los tres Kents no parecían nada sorprendidos

-hola Lois-dijo Mary saliendo a saludarla y abrazándola

El pequeño camisón se levanto un poco dejando al descubierto las bragas de winnie the pooh de Mary

Conner voló al baño y sumergió la cabeza en el sanitario

-mami papi ella es Lois la amiga de Billy ¿la conocían?

La señora Kent soltó un bufido seco y el señor Kent comenzó a tararéale la letra de una canción mientras bailaba, a Lois le habría dado un poco menos de lastima si no hubiera estado en calzoncillos.

-¿Qué haces aquí Mary?-dijo Lois con torpeza

-mami me pidió que me quedara

Conner salio del baño con una expresión entupida y distante

-mira Billy es Lois vino a visitarnos

Al ver a Mary la cual ahora abrazaba a la pequeña Lois restregando la cabeza de esta contra su pecho Conner regreso al baño murmurado y volvió a sumergir la cabeza en el inodoro y a jalar la palanca tres veces

-JODIDO ABORTO MINIATURA VAS A FREGAR PISOS CON TU LENGUA PAR PAGAR LA CUENTA DEL AGUA

Conner asomo por detrás del marco de la puerta para descubrir que Mary seguía con la caricia

-tu desayuno cariño-dijo la señora Kent sirviendo dos platos de avena-tu amiguita puede quedarse

-¿hey ma y mi desayuno?-pregunto Conner

-NO SOY UNA MALDITA MAQUINA DE DINERO VE A BUSCA TU PROPIA COMIDA-gruño la señora Kent azotando una pala en la cabeza de Conner

Solo Lois se sobresalto por ello de hecho aunque su primera reacción fue de espanto inmediatamente después se convirtió en desconcierto al ver como la pala se hacia añicos en la cabeza de Conner.

-MALDITO ENCLENQUE GUSANO PENDEJO DEJENERADO LOLICON ESA ERA MI PALA FAVORITA CON ELLA ENTERRE A LA PUTA MADRE DEL MIERDA DE TU PADRE LO HISTE A PROPOSITO PERRO SARNOSO MONGOLOIDE

A continuación la señora Kent tomo a Conner por la cadera y le aplico una llave de lucha

-mami solía trabajar en la lucha libre mexicana-explico Mary

La cabeza del muchacho estaba hundida completamente en el sucio piso de yeso

-Kent ¿Qué demonios haces en mi sala?-se escucho un reclamo desde abajo seguido por el disparo de una escopeta

-¿Conner?-susurro Lois con la vos en un hilo

Unos instantes de angustia (para Lois) después Conner saco la cabeza blanca por el yeso las gafas se le habían caído en le piso de abajo y en medio de los ojos tenia una gran mancha negra que aun humeaba.

-¿por que nadie le ha quitado esa escopeta a la señora Waller?

Lois se quedo petrificada dio unos pasos atrás observando la escena

Conner tallándose frene a un espejo la mancha en la frente

Mary tranquila e inocentemente se recogía el cabello castaño en una coleta mientras tarareaba una canción

La señora Kent ahorcaba al señor Kent con lo que debía ser la mala parodia de una capa hecha con diferentes camisetas de bandas de rock en igualmente diferentes estados de descomposición embadurnada de pegamento al que se aferraban unas pocas y descoloridas lentejuelas

-oh cielos esto no quiere borrase-se quejaba Conner

-tengo un poco de maquillaje Billy si quieres lo podemos cubrir

Al escuchar la vos de Mary en su oído el suave aliento de fresas de la chica acariciando con ternura su oreja escondida entre la gran mata de pelo sus senos pequeños y duros rozar delicadamente su espalda con nada mas que un delgado camisón y una camisa mullida separando los del contacto piel con piel los perfectos muslos de la joven frotándose contra sus pantorrillas arriba y abajo arriba y abajo, Conner hizo lo único que su naturaleza le permitía hacer.

Levanto muy en alto el puño y se golpeo a si mismo en la entrepierna no una ni dos si no ochocientas veces a velocidad supersónica cada una con mas fuerza y frustración que la anterior mientras se gritaba a si mismo

-CONNER MALO CONNER CASTIGA CONNER SUCIO CONNNER APLASTA PELOTAS DE CONNER CONNER MALO CONNER LASTIMA A CONNER

Mary se alejo un poco mientras el muchacho caía al suelo en lo que parecía ser un ataque especialmente fuerte

-hay Billy tu siempre tan gracioso-dijo Mary con una risilla

Conner se detuvo una fracción de segundo alzo la vista para verse a así mismo debajo de Mary y teniendo una vista espectacular desde el piso de todo aquello debajo de su camisón lo que ocasiono no solo una nueva tanda de golpes mucho mas rápidos y furiosos.

-CONNER MUY MALO CONNER BASTARDO CONNER DEBE ARRANCARSE LAS BOLAS CONNER DEBE CONNER VE COSAS LINDAS PERO CONNER NO DEBE VER COSAS LINDAS SI CONNER VE CONNER TIENE QUE

La escena de autoflagelación fue interrumpida cuando gracias a la fricción de golpes capases de partir un asteroide a la mitad viajando a una velocidad que bien podría darle la vuela a la tierra en quince segundos el piso se venció tirando a Conner en el exacto lugar donde estaba la bañera de la señora Waller a la hora del baño matutino.

Un grito de espanto desgarrador estremeció a Lois era largo y agudo lleno de desesperación como el de un alma en pena agónico y doloroso para Lois lo mas preocupante era que esa grito venia de Conner y que aun no terminaba cuando una lluvia de disparos se desato incluso traspasando el piso y rozando por milímetros las piernas desnudas del señor Kent.

-señora Waller tenga piedad-suplico Conner-por clemencia si le queda algo de humanidad en su gordo arrugado espantoso y negro cuerpo ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PONGASE ALGO ENCIMA!!!!!!!!!!!

-ESTO ES LO QUE QUERIAS PEQUEÑO PERVERTIDO ANDA DISFRUTALO

-eso me recuerda-dijo Mary asomándose por el reciente agujero-debo ir por Freddy y mis maletas-se agacho aun mas sobre el boquete poco a poco enganchando las piernas alrededor de una vigueta salida para quedar colgando de cabeza sobre el departamento de la señora Waller-hey Billy ¿me acompañas al hotel?

Aquella frase hubiera sonado un poco menos perturbadora de nos ser por que el camisón se le había bajado hasta el cuello dejando nada mas que muchísima Mary al descubierto

Como respuesta Conner le arrebato la escopeta a la señora Waller y se la introdujo en la garganta accionándola varias veces hasta acabarse el parque después dándole un buen mordisco arranco el cañón y se lo trago.

-C-CO-CO-NNER-Lois intentaba gritar hiendo detrás de la nueva pareja de hermanos-CONNER ¿QUE FUE TODO ESO?

-se llama desayuno-contesto Conner

-sabes de que hablo que fue todo eso de los disparos y la pala

-ya te dije se llama desayuno en la casa de los Kent.

-¿Cómo supiste que la bomba del Joker era falsa? ¿Por qué tu casillero se incendio de pronto? ¿Por qué las balas te rebotan? ¿De que color es la ropa interior de Mary?

-blanca y tiene una Kitty

-no te preguntaba a ti Mary ¿Conner? ¿Conner que haces?

Conner había levantado un auto pequeño y se azotaba con el la cabeza

-CONNER NO ESCUCHO CONNER NO ESCUCHO KITTY CONNER NO ESCUCHO

-CONNER LO ESTAS HACIENDO DE NUEVO

-oye Billy ya llegamos-interrumpió Mary

Los tres se encontraban frente a un motel de mala muerte de paredes rosa chicle decoradas con corazones de neon que parpadeaban y flamencos de fibra de vidrio completamente despintados por el sol si eso no fuera poco de la calle entera estaba repleta de prostitutas que entraban y salían

-¿profesor Hamilton?-dijo Lois al ver a un hombre bajito saliendo del hotel acompañado de dos mujeres bastante gordas aunque Conner no reparo en el peso de ellas si no en la cabra y el enano sin camisa y con pinzas en los pezones que los acompañaba

-¿Lane?-tartamudeo el profesor-luego alzo la mirada y reparo en la cabeza de Conner metida de lleno en el cofre de su sedan el liquido de frenos goteando las abolladuras y la gasolina derramándose demasiado cerca de una chispa provocada por la batería aplastada bajo la nariz del muchacho.

Conner no presto mucha atención a la reacción del profesor Hamilton de hecho en ese momento lo único que le importaba era alejar al tipo con un traje barato y casi tanto oro en la boca como en las manos que le estaba hablando a Mary

Durante sus dieciocho años de vida Clark Conner Kent había experimentado lo que se siente ser el inadaptado de la clase y siendo que sus mejores amigos eran un gordo que se creía jamaiquino y un otaku homosexual cosplay sin tomar en cuenta que su padre se ganaba la vida imitando a Elvis entre retenes policíacos y que su madre había sido expulsada de la federación de lucha libre en calidad de homicida imprudencial, Conner disfrutaba no ser tomado en cuenta y/o ser ignorado (claro tenia sus defectos en especial al no ser tomado en cuenta a la hora de repartir las invitaciones de cumpleaños al momento de escoger equipos para el basket para las tarjetas de san Valentín para los bailes y demás) al contrario de muchos chicos que durante los difíciles años de la adolescencia Conner no se preocupaba por sobresalir o hacerse popular y estaba cómodo con eso; pero salvar a una niña dulce e inocente de las garras de un chulo era algo por lo cual valía la pena faltar a su código de honor.

Arthur Light fue durante años un eterno perdedor sobrevivía si acaso gracias al profesor Hamilton el único hombre en la ciudad capas de acostarse con su madre y su abuela y además pagar por ello aunque esa mañana debido a un milagro había encontrado a un ángel parado frente a la puerta de su casa hizo acopio de toda su determinación para apropiarse de aquella chica de hecho mientras trataba de convencerla de que la acompañase a su camioneta hubo un momento en que estuvo seguro de que no había nada que evitase que tuviera éxito de nuevo otra de esas casualidades que solo le pasaban a Arthur Light un incendio tuvo lugar en sus pantalones.

-OH DIOS MIO OH DIOS MIO SE ESTA QUEMANDO EL GENERAL SE ESTA QUEMANDO EL GENERAL SE ESTA QUEMANDO EL GENERAL SE ESTA QUEMANDO-gritaba Arthur Light mientras corría a lo largo y ancho de la calle con el pantalón apolillado en llamas suplicando por ayuda.

-¿estas bien Mary?-apresuro a decir Conner tomando a la chica por los hombros

-claro que si Billy-respondió Mary como si nada-¿puedo entrar por Freddy?

-vamos pero no te apartes de mi-ordeno Conner

-si

-¿Conner? ¿Conner? ¿Qué fue lo que le paso a ese hombre? ¿y que le hiciste al auto del profesor Hamilton?-decía Lois entrando detrás de ellos-¿Conner me estas oyendo?

-¿Qué hacías hospedada aquí Mary?-pregunto Conner alzando la vos para que se sobrepusiera a los reclamos de Lois

-cuando llegue de Gotham un hombre muy amable me trajo

-¿QUE?-grito Conner

-si aunque se enfermo no se por que decía lago sobre su medicina para el corazón cuando se lo llevo la ambulancia

La próxima protesta de Conner en su papel de hermano mayor fue interrumpida por una mujer asiática que salio detrás del mostrador amenazándolos con un gran cuchillo.

-mas les vale tener dinero para pagar-gruño

-hola señora Kimiyo-dijo Mary tomando a Conner por el brazo

-¿Mary? No te dije que no hablaras con extraños ¿Dónde estuviste anoche?

-el es mi hermano Billy del que te hable-respondió Mary

-parece un idiota

-hola a usted también

-solo vine por Freddy y mis cosas

-adelante Mary y tu quédate donde estas bastardo todavía puedo arrojar estos bastante bien-gruño señalando a Conner y a su cuchillo

-creame eso no le servirá de mucho-bufo Lois indignada y de brazos cruzados.

Tras irrumpir en una habitación ocupada Mary salio entre suplicas por quedarse y reclamos arrastrando una maleta pesada tras de si y con un maltratado oso de peluche bajo el brazo

-bye señor sin pantalones-dijo volviéndose a la habitación-listo Billy ¿nos vamos?

-YA BASTA MARY EL NO ES TU HERMANO-grito exasperada Lois agitando los puños con las mejillas rojas y el cabello revuelto- EL NI SIQUIERA ES HUMANO ES ES…ES UNA COSA RARA ¿Mary? ¿Billy? digo CONNER oigan esperenme

Lois salio apresurada detrás de ellos

-oh sabia que habíamos olvidado algo-dijo Conner al ver a Lois refugiarse detrás de el-déjame yo llevo eso Mary

Desde la ventana más alta del sucio hotel una cabellera rubia se asomo

-hey hey Ted mira esto

-¿que pasa Michael?

Un segundo hombre salto desde la desvencijada cama al lado del otro

-no te me acerques tanto de por si dicen que somos maricones-protesto el rubio

-fuiste tu le que escogió este hotel

-no teníamos otra opción en los demás no dejaban entrar al perro

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que le perro no cuenta?

-skeets es parte del equipo

-se comió mis zapatos y se llama polvo

-polvo es un nombre estupido

-ya veo por que dicen que somos raros ¿Qué querías mostrarme?

-el chico de la prepa al que le patearon las pelotas

-espera ¿no es el mismo que estaba sentado en la bomba del Joker?

-wow ¿hey no es el hijo de la mujer que hizo que Spilberg y Lucas se mataran?

-me alegra no ser el

-y a mi

-Conner-chillo Lois halando al chico por la camiseta-esos hombres nos están espiando

-NO ES CIERTO-grito Michael

-¿lo ves? diles algo me ponen nerviosa

-son dos tipos es una habitación de hotel barato Lois no son una amenaza

-NO SOMOS GAYS-grito Ted

-claaaaaro-susurro Conner- y me imagino que tampoco serán fans de Saikano

-te dije que no fue buena idea ir a esa convención-mascullo Ted dándole en las costillas con le codo a Michael

-ese tipo disfrazado como una de las MEW MEW me dijo que era la convención de X-FILES

-vamonos dejemos a los tortolos discutir en paz-dijo Conner con sorna arrastrando las palabras

-QUE NO SOMOS GAYS-gritaron los dos hombres

-USTEDES DOS PAR DE MARICAS CALLENSE YA O LOS HAGO MIERDA CON TODO Y SU JODIDO PERRO-bramo la señora Kimiyo Hoshi tan fuerte que incluso la escucharon en el vecindario de Conner

-ok ok debe haber una forma de que eso no suene tan mal-murmuro Ted sobándose las sienes

-Conner-volvió a chillar Lois

-ahora que-contesto este de mal modo

-¿no teníamos que ir a la estación para declarar por lo de ayer?

-¿Qué? Si yo solo estaba sentado en la bomba

-vamos Conner

-hoy no hay escuela-reclamo el contando con los dedos-no hay trabajo...ok eso si es malo, ma va a ir a su grupo de control de la ira y pa va a estar con la prostituta con la que va todos los jueves después de cantar en el bar nudista gay de ancianos, y yo le robe la billetera al tipo ese al que le incendie los pantalones

-a si que lo admites

-el punto es-continuo Conner levantando un poco la vos-que tengo una linda tarde con dinero por delante

-oye Billy

-¿Qué pasa Mary?-dijo Conner con toda la dulzura que no tuvo con Lois

-¿Qué es un gay?

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral

-bien decidido vamos a la estación de policía


	5. Chapter 5

MÁS PODEROSO QUE UNA LOCOMOTORA…

SUPERBOY PRIME

Por: Vigilante " mister arrowette" aniki

El capitlo cinco no promueve los valores familiares

-sabes Conner

-y ahora que Lois

-cuando dijiste que iriamos a la estacionde policia jamas mencionaste el pequeño detalle de que IRIAMOS EN LA PARTE DE ATRAS DE UNA PATRUYA

-ya te dije que no se como llegar a la estacion

-¿y por eso tenias que lanzar a ese vagabundo hasta la otra acera?

-le estaba viendo las piernas a Mary

-pero Billy ¿no seria que tenia envidia? El no tenia piernas

Conner lo penso un momento

-naaaa , ademas ya estamos en camino de la estacion, no tuvimos que caminar ni pedir la direccion

-pero Conner-refunfuño Lois

-Lois es el plan perfecto

-pero yo no quiero antesedentes Conner

-como dice mi pa "ahy que hacer sacrificios por el equipo"

-¿sabes lo que le hacen a las niñas como yo en pricion?

-espero que no sea como lo que les hiso Jimmy a esos cholos

-Conner

-Lois relajate y disfruta el paseo

-Billy ¿que le van a hacer a Lois en pricion?

-ojala que menos de lo que te van a hacer a ti-susurro Lois con los brazos crusados y el seño fruncido

Conner se levanto apresuradamente como si recien notase ese incombeniente

-oficial-dijo-mi hermanita no tuvo nada que ver

-por que no lo dijiste antes muchacho-dijo con tono condesendiente el sargento Jordan-ahora mismo la dejamos en su casa

-yo tampoco hice nada oficial-apresuro Lois

-¿es verdad eso?-pregunto el oficial Jordan sin dejar de conducir

-¿que? Lois no se creo que si-respondio Conner

-es suficiente para mi

-Conner

-oh esta bien la enana tampoco hiso nada

-¿dos paradas?-dijo con cierta peresa el oficial Jordan-lo siento las llevara hasta la estacion y desde alli laman a sus padres

-pero si mi casa esta a unas cuadras de la de Mary-gimio Lois-puedo ir caminado

-lo siento-dijo cortante el oficila Jordan

la estacion de policia de metropolis era un autentico fuerte principalmente por ser la unica en una ciudad de mas de tresientos millones de habitantes (sin contar a los inmigrantes inlegales). El gran edificio gris de varios pisos mal construido se alsava inmponente en medio de uno de los peores vecindarios de la ciudad apodado con orgullo "el callejon del crimen"

la patrulla es estaciono discretamente Mary salio primero seguida por Lois Conner al final este miro a su alrededor como buscando algo al cabo de unos minutos identifico un viejo y abollado sedan con la leyenda "ELVIS ES MI SALVADOR" pintada en un costado

-vaya es temprano para que ya ayan arrestado a pa-suspiro

-¿no crees que solo vino para arreglar lo de tu testimonio?

-Lois, Lois ,Lois-dijo Conner moviendo la cabeza-eres tan inocente

-pero

-hola papi-exlclamo Mary

-hola tesorito, junior es temprano para que te hayan arrestado

-eso mismo digo yo ¿Qué carajo hiciste pa?

-esos perros dicen que es ilegal orinar en la calle

-es ilegal

-no le hables así a tu padre jodido pendejo

-hey no me grites yo no tengo esposas pendejo

-no le digas pendejo a tu padre pendejo

-te grito si se me da la gana pendejo

-tu te lo buscaste pendejo

-chúpame las bolas pendejo

-debí dejar que tu madre te ahogara en la cuna pendejo

-yo debí dejar que quemara tu colección de pelucas pendejo

-esos ¿son siempre asi?-tartamudeo Lois al ver como Conner azotaba la cabeza de su padre contra el pavimento y este lo golpeaba como podía en la cabeza

-oh papi y Billy son muy cariñosos mira como juegan

La cabeza del señor Kent había dejado varias impresiones en el asfalto mientras que una de las sienes de Conner sangraba

-por tu culpa no puedo entrar a la casa de Elvis pendejo

-por tu culpa mi vida es una mierda pendejo

-bien par de pendejos o se levantan de hay o les saco los intestinos por los ojos y hago que bailen mientras les arranco esos pedazos inútiles de carne que les cuelgan

-hola mami

-hola cariño-saludo la señora Kent mientras levantaba a Conner y al señor Kent del suelo agarrandolos de las orejas

-señora Kent-musito Lois con una mezcla de miedo y respeto-que hace usted aquí?

-mi bebe no va a testificar sin que yo este presente

Conner levanto la mirada con los ojos envueltos en llanto y una expresión anhelante

-mama-suspiro

-CALLATE GUSANO DE CULO DE RES COME POLLAS-se volvió a Mary- vamos cariño cuando esto termine vamos a comer helado

Mary testifico en menos de 5 minutos dentro de una oficina y con la señora Kent al lado

Conner fue llevado a las celdas donde paso cerca de hora y media explicándole a un hombre bajito y de traje sucio llamado Murray que no había arrojado al vago en defensa propia y se ofreció a pagar los daños de la licorería y los gastos de hospital de la monja a la que le callo encima. Finalmente se le dejo ir por que necesitaban espacio para encerrar a una banda de harikrishnas que terminaron peleando con un par de mormones a los cuales Conner había dejado inconscientes por intentar convertirlo e intentaron hacerlo con ellos.

El señor Kent por otro lado tuvo que pagar una multa de dos dólares y un día de prisión

Para mala suerte de Conner no se le permitió irse si no que lo enclaustraron en una sala de interrogatorio

-MUY BIEN HIJO DE PUTA DIME QUE CARAJO SABES DE INTERGANG

-hijo te aseguro que no te estamos acusando de nada solo dinos que sabes de _Ra's al Ghul_

-¿Quién?

-NO TE HAGAS PENDEJO TENEMOS FOTOS LO SABEMSO TODO

-¿todo?

-solo coopera y hablaremos con le fbi para atenuar los cargos

-pero…

-YA ME HARTE VOY A ELECTROCUTARTE LOS TESTICULOS

-lo he visto hacerlo

-es que…

-DIME LO QUE SABES MIERDA

-LO ADMITO HICE QUE EL MONO ME CHUPARA EL…

-Billy y sus amigos de narcóticos se están divirtiendo Lois-dijo Mary parada fuera del cuarto de interrogatorio con un gran helado de fresa en una mano en una extrañamente erótica parodia de una niña pequeña llamando a su amiga

-Mary-dijo Lois con expresión sombría- ¿nunca has visto un interrogatorio en la tele?

-no a esa hora me da sueño

-señor Gordon-apresuro decir Lois volteándose para ver al hombre de mediana edad que la seguía-le aseguro que Conner no trabaja para intergang solo es un viejo conocido de _Ra's al Ghul_

-Lois es el procedimiento

-pero ser amigo de un sospechoso no es un delito-aclaro Lois con resolución

-los agentes del FBI insistieron

-sin una orden

-pero

-James ¿recuerdas cuando calcule tus impuestos?

-pero Lois mi esposa…

-y la ves en que le dije que estabas en mi fiesta de cumpleaños cuando te fuiste a Miami con tu secretaria

-es que eso no es justo

-James soy una niña paciente pero seria una lastima que accidentalmente no se llamara a la señora Gordon y le dijera quien sembró la marihuana en la tetera de su madre

James Gordon es un hombre razonable integro y valiente en sus mas de treinta años en a policía si algo a aprendido es saber cuando rendirse

Entro a una discreta puerta junto a la de la sala de interrogatorio

-lo siento chicos pero lo vamos a soltar

-esta loco comisionado

-ese chico esta limpio-Bullock

-si pero es un pervertido enfermo seria un crimen dejarlo suelto

-y a los trece me tire a los renos del santa del centro comercial pero juro que no a Rodolfo y solo a los de pasta que los de fibra de vidrio raspan

-este tipo me hizo vomitar y eso que trabaje en violaciones y crímenes por odio

-Montoya solo déjenlo ir

-y y el verano pasado me orine en la cerveza de Curtney Love y antes de eso le di a Bon Jovy en las pelotas con una bola de billar

-CALLATE YA-gritaron ambos oficiales a la vez

-solo suéltenlo-susurro Gordon con tristeza

-BILLY-exclamo Mary con mimo-cuando Conner salio de la sala saltando para abrasarlo-Billy mami dijo "dile al subnormal engendro pene escupe sangre con sífilis que traiga leche de camino a casa y que si se queda con le cambio se despida de sus bolas"

-sabes no tenias que citarla textualmente-dijo Conner

Mientras los tres salían de la estación Lois no pudo evitar preguntarse por que Mary aun no se había percatado de que Conner no era su hermano y mas aun no podía dejar de pensar ¿Quién carajo es ese Billy?

-oye Mary mientras Conner consigue un taxi ¿me puedes contar algo sobre ti?

-claro Lois ¿por donde empiezo?...


	6. Chapter 6

Este no es otro estupido especial de … SUPERBOYPRIME

Este es el origen de:

MARY MARVEL

Por: Vigilante "Catman" aniki

Lo primero que recuerdo es un gran árbol de navidad, mis papis de verdad murieron cuando Billy y yo éramos bebes. Vivimos muchos años en el orfanato de smallville hasta que mis otros papas me adoptaron pero no se llevaron a Billy. El día en que me fui recuerdo las últimas palabras que me dijo

-HEY TU INGRATA NO ME DEJES AQUÍ CON ESTE JODIDO MARICON EN SERIO LLEVAME CONTIGO TU HEY MALDITA GUARRA

Cuando tenia 10 cerraron el orfanato en las noticias dijeron algo de una salchicha y el señor **Cobblepot.**

**-**WOW..Espera-dijo Lois-¿quieres decir que tu hermano se quedo con pederasta?

-¿un que?

-como el papa de Lois -dijo Conner mientras intentaba parar un taxi cuyo conductor no tratara de arroyarlo al verlo

-ah ¿tu papi es pederasta Lois?

-mi papa no es un pedofilo-exclamo Lois sonrojada

-claaaaaaaro y el mío no es un hijo de puta

-mejor continua Mary

-pues……

viví todo este tiempo con mis papis adoptivos hasta la semana pasada cuando Miracleman tiro un edificio sobre el gato y luego sobre mis papas.

-ESPERA-volvió a interrumpir Lois-TUS PADRES ESTAN MUERTOS

-pues si..Eso es lo que pasa cuando te aplasta la torre Wayne-respondió Mary sin darle mucha importancia

-tiene suerte

-no es cierto

-lo dices por que no has tenido un día de gracias con mi ma y mi pa y prostituta vietnamita de mi pa

-¿Cómo paso Mary?-dijo Lois alzando la vos para que fuera audible sobre el ruido de un taxi que se estrello sobre Conner

-CARAJO FIJATE TRAIGO LOS PANTALONES QUE LE ROBE AL CADAVER DE JIM MORRISON

Regresaba de la escuela recuerdo que mi papi me dijo

-Mary creo que tengo un músculo de mi hombro lastimado colgando de mi entrepierna ¿puedes venir a masajearlo? Por favor

-si papi

-George…..DEJA DE INTENTAR MOLESTAR SEXUALMENTE A LA NIÑA

-pero Martha, es tan sexy que…

-y hay cayo el edificio

-pero si estaban en la misma habitación cuando eso paso…¿Por qué sobreviviste?

-CARAJO Lois ¿Por qué tienes que ser un molesto y chillón grano en el culo? Deberías ir a que tu papa te ame un rato

-MI PAPA NO ES PEDERASTA

-¿Qué es un pederasta?

-el papa de Lois

-ufff tranquila tranquila respira….¿que paso después?

-pues desperté en el parque central

-vaya

-si en el parque central de nueva York

-¿QUE?

-lo ves exageras demasiado ¿Por qué estas de mal humor? ¿Papi Lane no te dio tu leche especial esta mañana?

-QUE MI PAPA NO ES PEDERASTA

-es difícil aceptarlo toma ten mi tarjeta-dijo el oficial Jordan que salía después de su turno vestido de civil, abrazo a Lois y le entrego un pequeño pedazo de cartón-nos reunimos todos los domingos en el sótano de la iglesia

-MI PAPA NO ES PEDERASTA

-muy mal muy muy mal-dijo el oficial chasqueando la lengua y moviendo la cabeza de forma negativa-la negación no te llevara a ningún lugar, te daré el nombre de mi terapeuta gracias a el ya solo lloro cuando veo FOREST GUM y ya deje de mojar la cama

-lo ves Lois hazle caso al señor policía así estarás de mejor humor

-Mary tu ni siquiera sabes lo que es un pederasta

-creí que era tu papa

-necesito un café y aspirinas-gimió Lois

-sniffff papa trabajaba en STARBUCKS

-con razón el café de hay sabe a miados-dijo Conner

-no estábamos hablando de mi si no de Mary

-a pues me levante y un tipo llamado Stu me quería dar cinco dólares por chupar una manguera luego llego la policía y me llevo a una celda después hice una llamada pero no sabia a quien llamar y entonces

-oh oh alto ¿te detuvieron por prostitucion?

-¿Qué es prostitucion?

-lo que hace la mama de Lois en la esquina de el cine porno donde conseguí mi cama

-MI MAMA NO ES UNA PROSTITUTA

-seguro y tu papa no mete su salchicha en tu boca

-MI PAPA NO ES PEDERASTA Y MI MAMA NO ES PROSTITUTA

-estoy conmovido-gimió el oficial Jordan-me recuerda a mi cuando tenia su edad

-¿su mami también era prostituta señor policía?-pregunto Mary

-y de las mas guarras

-CARAJO-chillo Lois enfadada y cruzándose de brazos

-a cierto perdón-dijo Mary-te estaba contando, como no tenia nadie a quien llamar decidí marcar al viejo orfanato para ver si aun podía encontrar a Billy en el ayuntamiento me dijeron que cuando el orfanato cerro donaron a los niños que no habían adoptado al ejercito, luego una chica me gano en el poker y después….

-POR FIN PARE UN TAXI-exclamo Conner sosteniendo el escape de un pequeño sedan levantándolo de el piso impidiendo que avanzara por mas que el aterrado conductor lo intentaba

-Conner eso no es un taxi-dijo con cierta distancia Lois

-por los huevos de Paul Anka que mi ma tiene en la despensa que es un taxi-se defendió Conner

-HAY UNA FAMILIA ATERRADA DENTRO

Conner volteo a ver a la pareja de ancianos con expresiones aterradas y a los tres niños en el asiento de atrás llorando

-mierda-dijo al fin

-no conseguirás un taxi en metropolis de esa manera-se mofo Jordan entre sollozos

-¿y como coño lo hago mr. Prostituido a los 10?-protesto Conner

-FUE A LOS 11-grito el oficial-y déjame demostrártelo-se seco las lagrimas avanzo con paso firme hacia la acera se llevo las manos hacia dentro de la chaqueta para sacar un revolver y fue a pararse en plena avenida

-Mary…

-dime Lois

-cuéntame mas

-creí que no querías

-prefiero oír eso

-vaaaaaale-dijo Mary con una gran sonrisa y dando un saltito-pues esta chica ya olvide como se llamaba…… mmmmmm-la castaña hizo un pequeño puchero mientras se concentraba se mordió la uña de el dedo pulgar haciéndola ver tremendamente adorable- ah…. si ya lo recuerdo… ¡ Alice! Bueno pues Alice quería que durmiéramos en la misma cama con su amiga Nightshade y también quería que no usáramos ropa-el estruendo de Conner rompiendo la barrera de el sonido junto con la mitad de las ventanas de la ciudad y paro por un momento la historia de Mary. Esta pareció esperar los 15 segundos que el tomo a Conner volar hasta la luna para seguir-pues después nos íbamos a dormir me sentía muy cómoda y calientita entre las dos y casi ni extrañe que no había cobijas, Alice me iba a dar mi beso de las buenas noches cuando una de los guardias entro y me dijo que tenia una llamada

-¿quien era?-Lois se mostraba muy interesada por primera ves

-el abuelo Shazam, es un viejo muy simpático que vive en algún lugar de colorado, una ves Billy y yo lo visitamos

-pero…¿Cómo supo que estabas tu en la cárcel?

-hay Lois-dijo Mary con una risita-es que el abuelo es un mago el lo sabe todo, me dijo que había pagado la fianza y que podía irme

un Taxi cruzo la avenida el oficial Jordan apunto hacia al coche pero este no freno, mientras avanzaba mas Jordan tiro su arma y salto en el camino de el auto

-PARE EL COCHE-grito mientras se arrojaba a las ruedas  
-CARAJO HAY VA MI COBERTURA DE EL SEGURO  
El taxista salio de el auto.  
-¿Jordan?  
-oh hola Ollie no sabia que eras tu  
Conner ingresaba a la ionosfera cuando un objeto tan rápido como el lo golpeo  
-aquí esta el taxi-dijo el oficial Jordan luego le dedico una mirada a Lois- te esperamos el domingo  
-QUE MI PAPA NO ES PEDERASTA  
-huy no eres la hija de Sam Lane?-dijo el taxista  
-si  
-creo que no conoces a tu padre  
-Y QUIEN SE CREE USTED PARA DECIRME ESO  
-Olliver Queen estuve en la guerra de el golfo con el bastardo de tu padre  
-¿si?  
-eres la viva imagen de la zorra de tu madre por eso te reconocí  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE MI MAMA NO ES UNA PROSTITUTA!!!!!!  
-lo que tu digas suban yo meto la maleta a la cajuela  
-pero no esta Billy-dijo Mary  
-ya nos alcansara  
justo encima de ellas a unos miles de Kilómetro sobre metropolis  
-ok cara de pene nadie le pega a Conner Kent a menos que sea mi ma  
-silencio, estas invadiendo espacio aéreo americano  
-"estas invadiendo espacio aéreo americano"-gimoteo Conner a modo de burla- tu culo es lo que voy invadir

y un poco bastante muy muy abajo

-sigue con tu historia Mary-dijo Lois-Y MI MAMI NO ES UNA PUTA  
-yo no dije nada-se defendió Ollie  
-LO PENSO LO PENSO

-pues…ah ya recuerdo el abuelo Shazam ademas me dijo que mi hermanito estába esperándome en metropolis así que como no tenia a donde ir decido ir a ver a Billy. ais que hice autostop desde New Jersey y creo que eso es todo  
-¿eso es todo?  
-pues si..Luego ese señor tan amable que me recogió en la salida de Smallville me llevo al hotel de Kimiyo y se enfermo….no se como se llamaba ah si lo recordé…Perry algo la verdad no se el te que me compro me dio sueñito  
-pero Mary no sabes lo cerca que estuviste de ser violada  
-no me queda muy bien el violeta prefiero el blanco

-sabes empiezo a creer que si puedes ser hermana de Conner  
-te lo he estado diciendo,ah mira hay viene Billy-dijo Mary para romper el silencio señalando al cielo  
-¿Dónde?-pregunto Lois  
en ese momento Conner callo sobre le cofre de el auto  
-TESTICULOS-grito Ollie  
-ya lo entiendes niño-dijo un hombre alto y fornido que flotaba encima de Conner era rubio con ojos fríos y azules-NO PUEDES VENCERME POR QUE YO SOY AMERICA YO SOY MIRACLEMAN  
-pues yo…soy esteee ahhh yo soy…estee- un dato poco conocido sobre Conner es que sus notas en ingles son las mas bajas de el país-¡¡¡¡ah que te arranco las bolas!!!!!!!!!!  
-el es SUPERBOY-apresuro a decir Lois


End file.
